The present invention relates in general to a safety device for a firearm that can readily be inserted therein, and particularly to a device readily visible in the firearm that prevents accidental discharge of the cartridge and permits dry-firing for practice.
Firearms have been used for centuries, yet there is a continuing need to provide for the safe use thereof. While there are many safety devices for use with firearms, such as locks that attach to the trigger preventing the firearm from operating, they are often difficult to attach and may not function properly. Many locking devices still permit a cartridge to be placed within the chamber, increasing the risk of an unintentional discharge. Additionally, it is common to dry-fire a firearm for practice. This increases the risk of an unintentional discharge of the cartridge, as well as potentially damaging the firing pin during the dry-fire practice. A firearm safety insert that has solved many problems in the firearm safety art is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,680,724 entitled xe2x80x9cFirearm Safety and Dry-Fire Devicexe2x80x9d issuing on Oct. 28, 1997 to William H. Peterken, which is herein incorporated by reference. Therein disclosed is a cylindrical insert having a recess in one end and a notch disposed between either end of the cylindrical insert for placement in the bolt carrier of a rifle or a firearm. While this device has been adequate for many applications, it is relatively large and often not clearly visible. This prevents a quick visible reference of the safety device, assuring its placement in the bolt carrier. Therefore, there is a need for an improved smaller firearm safety and dry-fire device that is readily visible and easily inserted into a firearm.
The present invention is an insert for use with firearms and primarily rifles that fits partially within the barrel of the rifle. The insert has a smaller diameter portion which fits in the barrel of the rifle and a larger diameter portion extending a predetermined distance into the breech of the rifle. The larger diameter portion extending into the breech has an axial length sufficient to permit the hammer to catch and be released by the trigger, but to prevent the hammer from striking the firing pin. Several embodiments include lock means for preventing the unauthorized removal of the insert from the firearm. Another embodiment includes a flag or handle to facilitate cocking.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a firearm safety and dry-fire device that can easily be inserted into the barrel and breech of a firearm and that is readily visible.
It is an advantage of the present invention that it permits dry-firing of the firearm for practice.
It is another advantage of the present invention that only a short movement is needed to reset the trigger during dry-firing practice.
It is a feature of the present invention that a larger diameter has a predetermined axial length to prevent the hammer from striking the firing pin and which minimizes the impact of the hammer when released.
It is another feature of the present invention that the predetermined axial length provides for a normal trigger release movement.
It is another feature of the present invention that lock means prevents unauthorized removal.
It is yet another feature of the present invention that it comprises a handle to facilitate cocking.
These and other objects, advantages, and features will become readily apparent in view of the following detailed description.